


If Peter Wasn’t Such An Idiot

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: What if... [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Happy Ending, Other, Spoilers, Yeah this is how I wish things went down, cause I hated the actual ending of the first film, ”Mr Stark I don’t feel so good” had me in tears and not in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: What if...Peter Quill was knocked unconscious before he could ruin everything for everyone and the Infinity Gauntlet was taken from Thanos.





	If Peter Wasn’t Such An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers Infinity War Spoilers!

As everyone yanked as hard as they could on Thanos’ hand, so close to getting the Infinity Gauntlet off, Starlord stormed up to Thanos.

 

However, before he could take another step forward, Iron-man and Spider-Man simultaneously shot a blast of energy and a bunch of webs at him, sending Peter Quill into a large boulder.

 

A few seconds of struggling later, they had finally gotten the Infinity Gauntlet off of Thanos and Doctor Strange sent it through a small gap in time and back to Tony’s lab.

 

After coming to the conclusion that Thanos was powerless now, Tony shot him in the head, instantly killing Thanos.

 

 

 

 

“...you know, that was kind of anti-climactic..” Spiderman said, looking around for Starlord.

 

Spider-Man zoned in on Starlord slumped against a boulder, looking extremely dazed.

 

 

“Well congratulations Starlord.” Tony spat, doing a slow clap as he walked to the man.

 

“Thanks to you we almost lost this whole battle. Aren’t you meant to be the “leader” of the ‘guardians of the galaxy’?” Tony mocked.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Doctor strange quickly cut in and looked around everyone then took a deep breath.

 

“Thank god we got that idiot out of the way. I can already see how much could have gone wrong had he interfered.” Doctor Strange cast the still slightly dazed man a non-too-friendly look and opened a-

 

“FOR GAMORA!!!” Starlord screamed, snapping himself out of his daze and launching himself at Thanos’ dead body.

 

“Um...is he gonna he ok?” Spider-Man asked, confused as to why Starlord was shooting Thanos’ headless corpse.

 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine.” Rocket explained, walking to Starlord and gesturing for Drax and Groot to follow him.

 

“Well, see you,” Rocket did a salute and the guardians of the galaxy(minus Gamora) walked away.

 

“Good luck on your journey to find Gamora,” Doctor Strange waved and did a quick few movement with his hands.

 

“Ok we should seriously make a move now,” everyone (apart from the gotg) went through the strange opening and arrived at the Avengers tower.

 


End file.
